A low molecular weight material has been isolated from rat brain and purified by counter current chromatography and Glyco-PAK N HPLC technique. The degree of purity of the active material is suitable for consecutive analysis by gas chromatography-mass spectrometry. The calcium channel modulating activity was established by the inhibition of nitrendipine binding and the blockade of calcium current through L- and T-type channel in whole cell patch clamp studies of primary cultures of neurons and in dissociated cardiac myocytes.